The Story of the Kids
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: Captain Americas a shy daughter and soft spoken daughter who meets Iron Mans outgoing son. Captain Americas daughter has never had a friend in her life but when she meets Iron Mans son, Aaron he becomes her first love and friend. He helps her to be more confident with herself and who she is.
1. The Begining

"You think you stand a chance against me?" A young super teen girl, asked Captain America. The girl had long wavy black hair and light blue eyes. She was dressed in a white jump suit, in with purple boots and a purple mask.

"I am the great Ice Queen, no one can defeat me!" The girl claimed.

"We`ll see about that!" Steve replied. He threw his shield at her, she ducked. Then the shield, like a boomerang, made its way back to Captain America. He caught it in his hand. The girl blasts ice out of the palm of her hands at Captain America. He blocked it with his shield.

Then the girl`s phone rang.

"Hold on, Dad." She said.

Captain America waited. The girl went into her pocket, took out her phone and answered it.

"Okay…." She said. "Alright. We`ll walk back now."

She hung up the phone. "Mom, says dinner is ready." She told Steve.

The two walked back toward their house from the woods they were fighting in.

"You're doing very well." Steve told her. "A lot better than when we first started."

The girl rolled her eyes. "You don't have to lie to me, I know I suck. I`ll never be able to be a great hero like you."

"You don't have to be a great hero like me or even a hero. You can be whatever you want, Emma."

"I want to be a hero! But I suck at it!"

"You`ll make a good hero, I'm sure of it. You're smart, caring and dare I say beautiful."

Emma rolled her eyes again. "You have to say that you're my dad."

"No I don't, em-"

"Dad! I don't want to talk about it….."

"You have to stop worrying about what others think and just be happy with who you are."

Steve and Emma enter into their huge red bricked house, with huge white framed windows. The house had a white fence in close the front porch on their house. On the porch was four white wickeder chairs and a wickeder table with a blue vase with red rose`s in it. They enter the house threw the backyard and enter the kitchen. Steve kissed his wife, Sandy, who was putting dinner on the table. Sandy had long straight black hair and brown eyes.

"where`s Luke?" Steve asked.

"he`s downstairs in the playroom. Can you go bring him up for dinner?"

"Yeah sure."

The four of them, sit down for dinner. Luke was Steve and Sandy`s youngest child. He was a cute little toddler with blonde wavy hair and brown eyes. Steve feed Luke his baby food, as the rest of the family ate. Planning to eat after he was done feeding the baby.

"So how was hero training, me?" Sandy asked.

Emma didn't reply.

"I see so I'm guessing it didn't go well." Sandy assumed.

"She did fine. " Steve told her. "She's just so down on herself."

"How do you expect me to act?!" Emma snapped. "All I want to do is make a difference in this world, but I'm out casted because of it! I've been made fun of for my powers since I was 6, by every kid on this block! They tell me I'm a freak or some say I'm wasting my time. Sometimes it's not even about my powers! Some of them just think I'm worthless. They call me a loser or a geek."

"Maybe if you fought back once in a while they wouldn't tease you." Steve told Emma.

"I don't want people to think I'm mean or be afraid of me. How would I make friends? Or how could I call myself a hero in the future if I attacked kids who didn't stand a chance."

"Well you're not making friends this way. " Sandy said. "You're so afraid of being judged you don't even bother talking to anyone."

Emma then started to cry.

"Sweetie, I just don't want to see people walk all over you and hurt you the way they do."

"Well I got good news. "Sandy said. "You got a letter back from the George Washington Academy. You got in!"

"That's great, Me. Congraulations!" Steve said.

Emma is silent.

Then Sandy continued "the school already has another super teen, they claim he is treated like everyone else. Maybe this can be the right for school for you."


	2. Lets meet Aaron

The family decided to go the orientation. The school was huge! It looked like a big brown stone castle.

"Are we at the right place?" Sandy asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Steve replied. They pulled up to the parking lot of the school. They walked into the building. To their left was a little old lady at a teacher's desk. She had short grey hair and green eyes.

"Is this the George Washington Academy?" Steve asked the lady at the front desk.

"Yes, are you here for the origination?"

"Yes."

"It's in the auditorium right down the hall. You just keep going straight and you`ll see it."

"Thank you very much." Steve replied.

There was so many students there, the only row with available seats were in the very back row. On the stage of where what Steve assumed where members of the board of education. One of them seemed vaguely familiar to Steve. She had long auburn hair, brown eyes and was dressed in a suit dress. Then it hit him, she was Iron Man`s girlfriend, Pepper Potts. The principal made a very long speech that Emma falls asleep during.

Suddenly they hear doors fly open and something landed in a thump. Everyone looked toward the sound and they see Tony in his full Iron Man suit with a smaller person, Tony`s son, dressed the same styled Iron Man suit only it was Green and Blue.

"Sorry were late." Tony said. "….well not really."

Steve rolled his eyes. Then teenage girls all gather around the two of them. Tony`s son, Aaron takes off the face mask. The girls all scream.

"Ladies relax, there's enough of me to go around." Aaron told them.

"Oh my gosh! I love you!" one girl yelled.

Aaron was almost as well-known as Tony was. Aaron was a nationwide champion chess player, he was a pro skateboarder, and helped his father with saving the world. Spent a lot of time with his father both in and out of the house, Him and his father even fought crime together.

"Excuses me but Mr. Damson does have a speech to finish." Pepper said into the mic. "Tony, Aaron can you sit down?"

"Yeah we can do that." Tony replied. Tony and Aaron make their way through the crowd of girls. Tony and Aaron look around for seats. They always got reserved seats even at these things, so they'd always have the best seats and not have to come early. They were rich so obviously they could afford it. The two made their way to the front. As tony passed Steve hid behind his wife so he wouldn't see him. He knew his daughter would feel it was the end of the world if she was treated differently because her father was Captain America. She had that problem at one of her schools too. Word got out that Captain America was her dad and suddenly everyone wanted to be her friend, but she later found out it was only because they wanted to go to her house and meet Captain America.

The principal finished his speech. Then Pepper went up and made a speech. After the speech Tony and His son went stage and congratulate Pepper on a job well done.

"That was a great speech, best I have ever heard." Tony bragged.

"…..you fell asleep." Pepper told him.

"No I didn't." Tony replied.

"I was right next to you," Aaron said. "You were snoring and everything."

"Thanks, thanks a lot." Tony said sarcastically. "Let's see if you get that new skate board for Christmas this year now."

Suddenly Aaron saw Emma. He saw her blue eyes and wavy brown hair and thought she was beautiful. He knew he had to try and get a date with her. He walked over to her.

"Hey gorgeous, what's your name?" he said.

Emma blushed she had never been called gorgeous before and especial not by someone as well-known as Aaron.

"I`m Emma…..Emma Rogers." She kept her head down, looking at the ground as she talked, she was so nervous.

"You probably already know me. But in case you've been living under a rock for the last 16 years, I'm Aaron Stark."

"Nice to meet you."

"So how would you like to go on a date with me sometime?"

She blushed again. "I`d like that."

Then they exchanged numbers.

As the people started to leave Tony noticed Steve in the crowd.

"Hey if it isn't my old friend Captain America!" tony yelled. As he walked toward Steve. Everyone was staring.

"How's it going capsicle?" Tony asked.

Steve turned toward Tony, and walked over to Tony.

"Can you keep it down my daughter doesn't want people to know who I am." He said practically whispering.

"I see she`s ashamed of you."

"She`s not ashamed of me! She just doesn't want to be treated differently."

"No offense but being treated special is the best!" Tony told him.

"Steve, we have to go, we still have to pick up Luke and then I need to get home to cook dinner. "

"So is this your wife?" tony said looking Sandy up and down.

"Yes."

"Nice choice."

"Um..Thank you?"

Tony smiled evilly. "Whatever happened to that other girl? You know the one that worked at Shield? Shannon something."

Steve clearly becoming nervous. "…..it just didn't work out."

"That's not what I heard. I heard you said the wrong name when you were in bed with her, and she broke up with you because it was her grandmother`s name."

Sandy laughed.

"Okay let's go! Now!" Steve said.


	3. First day of School

Emma was getting ready for school, she already had her school uniform on. A white shirt sleeve shirt with the school crest above her chest and a green and blue plaid shirt. As she brushed her hair in her room, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!" She yelled.

"Oh! You look so pretty!" Sandy told her.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Thanks mom."

"Sweetie, can you do me a favor? When you go to school today please go out of your comfort zone and try to make some friends. "

"Mom, I don't know if I-"

"It kills me to see you so miserable all the time. Not everyone is going to think you're strange or worthless. There are good people out there and I know if you tried you could find them."

"….okay, I`ll try."

Emma anxiously waited at the bus stop. She tried to think positive but she kept thinking of all the ways this day could go wrong. As the bus arrived she got on and looked around for someone to sit with. She figured that could be a start to getting to know someone. Everyone looked pretty nice, but as she walked past the kids in the seats she decides to sit down next to Aaron.

She figured since they both had powers, sort, and had hero parents it might make good friends. Aaron sat alone with his ear phones in. he looked a lot like his father he had his short dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Can I sit here?" Emma asked.

"You can, but it doesn't mean I'm gana go on a date with you."

Emma laughed. "But you already asked me on a date. Remember at orientation?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry I ask out so many girls I barely remember half of them."

That sure made her feel special.

Suddenly they heard a horn honk then a crash. Emma looked out the window and the front of the bus was smashed into a RV. The front of the bus was on fire. There was glass all over the floor in the front of the bus and the driver was on the floor.

To be continued…..


End file.
